powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Cordula Eichmann
Cordula Eichmann is "technically" one of the Elite Seven. She works with her brother, Alder, in his psychic detective agency. She's the only empath in the elite seven, and a powerful empath in her own right. She follows her brother anywhere, allows him to speak through her with his powers, and has something of a difficult mental state. Appearance Cordula is a beautiful girl, with very long, straight, silver hair, and heterochromic eyes, of blue and green. Her appearance and figure are well looked after, in an attempt to impress Alber. it's often noted she has a distant look in her eyes, like her thoughts are elsewhere. Her beauty can sometimes work against her; making her to target of kidnappings or attacks, or making clients more nervous. She's always wearing bright, typically white dresses. Personality Cordula isn’t shy, but she isn’t outgoing either. She’ll speak as she wants and needs to. She follows her brother around everywhere and is seemingly devoted to him; she’ll do what he wants her to, when he wants her to. She’ll help him out, give advice and opinions, and the two work as a great team. She's generally gentle and caring with clients, contrasting her brothers upfront, cold, and logical approach. She understands how they must feel better than any, and can easily empathize with them, to make them more comfortable and open up. Alder often calls Cordula a "difficult case", as her behaviors and mentality can often cause difficulties, yet he needs her as much as she "needs" him. Alder often tries to get Cordula to get out there, and speak and hangout with other people, knowing her current mental state isn't healthy. He never wanted her to follow him as devoutly as she is, but it just turned out that way before he could do anything about it. Cordula's personality was greatly affected by events in the past regarding her powers. She experienced a constant muddle of emotions in her heart for a long period of time, and couldn't discern her own from other peoples to begin with, and went through personality swings at random. Because of this, Cordula's own personality was altered: *Her regard for other's personal space in next to nonexistent, *Her knowing when to she's going too far in regards to insults, silliness, flirting, e.t.c., is also a gamble- sometimes she'll rail at someone beyond what's necessary, and other times she knows when to stop being silly, *She finds it difficult to "normally" converse with others, mainly because of how little she knows about current affairs, and also because she's never really spoken with people before outside of Alder and clients to their detective agency. Her complex toward her brother has lead to unusual behavior towards others even further. Cordula often gets jealous when girls, around her age, and especially one who's good looking, talk to Alder, treating them a threat to her and Alder's "relationship". On the other end of the spectrum, she brutally cold-shoulders guys, always comparing them to her brother. This "hard-to-get" behavior, ironically, makes her more attractive, and garners more attention than she wishes it to dismiss. When out and about with Alder, she often clings to his arm. When events would cause them to separate, outside of college/university hours, Cordula gets distressed and furious, and takes typically her tension out, verbally, on the first thing or person she sees. Other habits from her complex are her habit of physically comparing sizes to ones trying to get "too close" in friendship to her and Alder- the closer to her own sizes you are, the more she sees you as an "enemy", believing her own body type is Alder's "perfect type". She also makes an effort every day to impress Alder, by spending much time deciding on her clothing for the day. Despite her excessive attachment to, and dependency on, her brother, she trusts him more than anything in the world, and knows he'll always come for her. She honestly believes he's amazing, and when something threatens her views on him, she finds a hard time accepting it. When Alder got beaten unconscious by a psychic during a case, she closed her eyes, covered her ears, and was knelt on the ground, calling it all a bad dream. When Alder recovered, Cordula literally treated it as though it never happened. Because of all these things, she's become estranged from her fellow students at college. She often feels lonely at college, quietly going about her daily life, eating lunch by herself, away from everyone. She lets her brother use her as his mouth freely as well, using his powers to speak through her. She also acts as his bodyguard. Cordula can be quite playful at times and tease Alber. Background Cordula was born in Hamburg, Germany. Alber and Cordula grew up as very tight siblings, sticking up for each other, and helping each other out. When Alex was eight, his abilities began to emerge. He found out he had power after he accidentally made Cordula speak for him. It wasn’t long until Cordula’s powers emerged as well: empathic abilities. Alber and Cordula were intelligent and mature beyond their years. This was a sign that they were not just psychics, who great ones. As they grew up together, Cordula found herself following Alder, doing as he did, and do what he wanted her to do. She allowed her interests to be directly influenced and focused by Alder, and she became academically focused, and never paid attention to anything but her studies. Cordula was often scolded by her parents for never leaving the house. This lead to becoming afraid of speaking to them about things, knowing they'd start telling her off, and to do "kid things", like Alder (who only played along). Cordula did follow Alder out the house every so often, clinging close to him each time. Cordula was becoming dependent on Alder as her only source of social interaction, as she didn't know how to start conversation with other people, or over people avoided "the weird girl", and was frightened of her parents. What didn't help the situation was Alder's growing dependency of Cordula to always be around him to let him speak, after she offered herself to be his mouth all the time. Together they grew into a great pair of mystery solvers though, even at their young ages, but as Alder's social skills developed, Cordula's weren't improving. Cordula once went outside to play during the summer when she was seven, but it just ended up in her being bullied for being "a nerdy weirdo" by the kids on her street. Cordula immediately believed the kids on the street were like her parents, and avoided them similarly. She was now becoming more dependent of Alder as her sole relation, who understood her. Cordula loved nothing more than watching her "amazing brother" solve cases he procured. Together, they became a very bright, and very dangerous combination. At the age of twelve, Alder had taken control of a criminal gang in Hamburg, and instead of handing them to the police, made them make so many mistakes, the police had no trouble in catching them. Cordula, at the age of nine, was struggling physically and mentally with all the emotions rumbling around in her heart as her empathy was opening up- emotions she was feeling from everyone around her. It was a sensation Alder couldn't relate to, but tried his best, having been through a less extensive form of it with his mind reading. He tried to relate, but the "voices" in her "heart" were overwhelming her. She found it nearly impossible to discern her own emotions in the muddle of her heart. This lasted for the next four years. Her emotions swung randomly and dramatically during these years- from lashing out at people she wanted to be friends with, to suddenly becoming upset, to losing interest, to being super happy, e.t.c.. She was a hard one to approach at school, and never made friends. It was because of Cordula's emotional state, and her powers, that Alder wanted to go to the Faraday Isles, to find help for her, but also to further their ambitions. When Cordula was 11, she and Alder moved to the Faraday Isles. There, Alder immediately sought out an empath who could help his sister. he found one, and she helped Cordula. But her personality was forever altered, and her reliance on her brother even further substantiated by his finding help for her. When Cordula was 12, she had managed to get a handle on her powers, and was managed to hone, train, and grow them. Her mentor told Alder that Cordula was a powerful empath, Alder simply stated he knew. Now that Cordula's personality was stable, he opened up the Eichmann Psychic Detective Agency officially in one of the student homes. Alder saw Cordula enjoying listening to clients, and helping comfort them. Even if it was an act, he believed it would do wonders for her mental health. Cordula also proved invaluable when it came to discovering emotional motives which Alder might have overlooked or missed completely. Years passed, and Alder became an Elite Seven, further making Cordula amazed by Alder. Cordula found it once again difficult to make friends, but managed to not estrange herself from everyone completely this time, though there are still many problems. After Alder was making a fairly substantial amount of money, their moved into Penthouse and the Montre de Poche Student Dormitory. A further two years passed, and Cordula is now is college, still without friends, and feeling lonely at college. Her teachers try to help her, and talk to her, but she often doesn't reply at all, just wanting to leave to get back to Alder and the cases. In order to help Cordula in her own way, Kijicia pulled strings with the three "Monster Models", who she often meets with, and dragged Cordula around to her place for a girls-night with Lucia Minniti, Laura Griffith, and Victoria Charters. Alder was less than pleased by the sudden disappearance of his detective partner, but knew it was Kijicia's doing. He sighed, and just went along with it. Cordula, after a very awkward start to the night, opened up a little, and managed to enjoy herself. But it seems it didn't make a noticeable difference. Powers Cordula is a powerful Empath, and very dangerous in her own way. Her intelligence, focus and levels of awareness rivals her brothers. By working alongside Alder, she too possesses great mystery solving abilities, but developed skills in interrogation. She also possesses a shield against empatic powers. *Empathic Shield *Enhanced Awareness *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Interrogation *Multi-Focus *Mystery Solving Her empathic powers not only cover the core powers you'd expect of an empath, but allow her to manipulate the energy generate by emotions, heal people emotionally, create illusions through her emotions and the emotions of others, project and share her emotions and sensations, identify relationships between people immediately, empathize and sense the emotions of technology, emotionally torment anybody she pleases, but most importantly- her mimicry powers. Cordula, to a degree, can mimic the powers of those around her through an emotion associated with them by the user. *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Empathic Healing *Empathic Illusion Casting *Empathic Mimicry *Empathic Projection *Empathy *Relationship Identification *Techno-Empathy *Torment Inducement Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet